Love Live! History
This page contains all the information on the history of the Love Live! project that is outside of the anime and discography, mostly gathered from magazines and live events. For Love Live! Sunshine!!, check here. History by Year :Note: '''Dengeki G's Magazine' is a monthly magazine that is part of the Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine!! multimedia projects. As it is usually the first source of news for all major projects under these titles, its monthly sections will detail how the project has progressed over time. The issues are usually published a month ahead of time. For example, the July 2010 issue would've been released on 30th May 2010.'' Other Magazine Top Features Polling History The voting contests in Love Live! History started out as being general popularity polls, but later on started to have a theme. This section will only include the major polls with a significant influence on project direction or merchandise, and not the monthly polls inside Dengeki G's. 2010 *First Popularity Poll for second single: Honoka 2011 Kotori Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2011.jpg|Third Popularity Poll Umi Cure Maid Cafe Image Girl Illustration Text.jpg|Cure Maid Cafe Image Girl Eli Christmas Girl Dec 2011.jpg|μ's Christmas Girl *Second Popularity Poll for third single: Nico *Third Popularity Poll for fourth single & solo debuts: Honoka, Kotori and Umi *Cure Maid Cafe Image Girl: Umi *μ's Christmas Girl Poll: Eli 2012 Hanayo Chocolate Girl Illustration.jpg|μ's Chocolate Girl Kotori Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2013.jpg|μ's Darts Girl Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2013.jpg|Dengeki G's Magazine Cover Girl Umi Nico Dengeki G's Mag April 2013.jpg|Dengeki G's Magazine Cover Girl Runner-ups *Fourth Popularity Poll for fifth single: Kotori *Love Live! Cafe μ's Chocolate Girl Poll: Hanayo *μ's Darts Girl Poll: Kotori *Dengeki G's Magazine Cover Girl Poll: Honoka, Umi, Nico 2013 Umi Eri Dengeki G's Mag April 2013.jpg|Love Live! Cafes Image Pair Maki Dengeki G's Mag July 2013.jpg|Fifth Popularity Poll UR 204 Kotori.png|SIF Christmas Card Poll 2013 *Love Live! Cafes Image Pair Poll: Umi & Eli *Fifth Popularity Poll for sixth single: Maki *SIF Christmas Card Poll: Kotori 2014 UR 370 Eli.png|SIF Summer Girl Nico Picnic Girl Oct 2014.jpg|μ's Picnic Girl Poll UR 484 Maki.png|SIF Christmas Present Poll Umi Lawson Image Girl Nov 2014.jpg|Lawson Image Girl Rin SEGA Staff Image Girl Dec 2014.jpg|SEGA Staff Image Girl UR 584 Nozomi.png|SIF Travel Girl Poll *SIF Summer Girl Competition Poll: Eli *μ's Picnic Girl Poll: Nico *SIF Christmas Present Poll: Maki *Lawson Image Girl Poll: Umi *SEGA Staff Image Girl Poll: Rin *SIF Travel Girl Poll: Nozomi 2015 Zacrich 2015 Eli x Kotori.png|*Zacrich Image Pair Poll UR 720 Hanayo.png|μ's Summer Fruits Girl Poll LL x JOYSOUND 2016 Nico.jpg|JOYSOUND Singing Girl Poll *μ's Summer Fruits Girl Poll: Hanayo *School Idol Movie x Amazon Image Girl: Eli *School Idol Movie x Zacrich Image Pair Poll: Eli & Kotori *School Idol Movie x Watering KissMint Girl: Maki *School Idol Movie x JOYSOUND Girl Who Likes Singing: Nico 2017 *SIF 5th Anniversary Campaign Girl: Nico **2nd: Maki, 3rd: Umi References Category:Browse Category:Love Live!